Caramel Turtles on Parade
by holographic
Summary: Drugs are bad for you. children, and Yamamoto is going to tell you some stories to prove that point. Pure crack. chapter 1 : The Ugly Marshmallow.


**kayso. **Sorry, I haven't been insanely active .. or really even writing. .w.; I've just been .. floating around. But yeah, this here's, um.

…

What IS this?

Mainly, it's Yamamoto writing a bunch of stories against drugs. You just can't … always tell it's _against _drugs. …But they are. I mean, why would he write stories approving drugs? He's Yamamoto, the friendly neighborhood baseball player gone assassin. Not crazy at all.

… 8D

I believe this story started because he was trying to tell the girl at the end a story to help her fall asleep LOL. Some story.. I think she's gonna have nightmares about marshmallows. But, Midori is mine, and yes, she is adorable. That is why I love her.

**soyeah.** Well, this is the product of me and my friend staying up until four in the morning more than five nights in a row, laughing like idiots over the phone. … 8D

Yes, we're idiots, and we have fun. With people like Yamamoto. Because they're .. well .. they're kind of idiots, too.

GOKUDERA AGREES.

**kthx.** I don't own Reborn! nor will I ever. …Maybe. 8U ONE DAY, TSUNA. ONE DAY. AND THEN KYOKO SHALL DIE. –cackle-

( Yeah, I really don't like Kyoko. How can you tell? … I8 )

But, Midori is mine, one of many OCs. xD

* * *

**Caramel Turtles on Parade**

_A Collection of Children's Stories._

- - - - - - -

: x :

- - - - - - -

o1. The Ugly Marshmallow.

Once, in a small land far away, there was a mini-marshmallow who dreamed of becoming a big marshmallow—one of the marshmallows you saw on store shelves, proudly wrapped in "JET-PUFFED" bags. The mini-marshmallow went to the hot cocoa one day to ask for his advice.

"Cocoa," he said, "How can I become a big marshmallow?"

The cocoa thought for a long while, and finally responded, "You have to believe in yourself. Believe, and anything can happen."

The marshmallow left the cocoa's cave and thought about what he had been told. He thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And finally, he came to a conclusion : the cocoa didn't make any sense, so he would do it himself. Going on a journey through the trials of life, the marshmallow finally came to the end of his quest. Taking the magical things he found to help him grow bigger, he came back to his home a large marshmallow indeed.

For a while, the mini marshmallow enjoyed being so big, and thought he was lucky to have found the steroids he had gotten at the end of his quest. But as he continued to take them, he noticed something awful was beginning to happen to him. He was getting huge out of control, becoming a mass of marshmallows stuck together, and his voice became weird.

The marshmallow was now large and deformed, not the cute marshmallow they had seen when he left. He had grown into a monster of Hulk-like proportions, and he was very sad, because no one liked him. He went to the cocoa to see if the cocoa had any more advice, but the cocoa simply took one look at him and stared.

He spoke gravely. "I _think_ you went too far."

The marshmallow left the cave when the hot cocoa told him there was nothing he could do. Then the marshmallow was eaten by a hungry human, who had a hot cocoa of their own.

THE END.

- - - - - - -

: x :

- - - - - - -

"…Yamamoto!" She slapped him with the pillow, looking at him in exaggerated shock. "That was awful!"

Yamamoto laughed and fended off the pillow with one hand, batting it back at her. She fell onto her back, and he laughed a bit harder, obviously enjoying her incredulous gaping.

"I won't be able to sleep at all now, thank you." Midori grumbled, sitting up and forcing herself to glare at him. He grinned as per usual, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Geez, really? Sorry. It was supposed to help you sleep."

"I know. And you completely failed in helping." She said dryly, climbing under the covers, holding her own hot chocolate.

"Oops. My bad," He chortled, still amused.

Midori rolled her eyes, and took another sip of cocoa, before remembering the story and making a face. Yamamoto saw it and laughed harder than before. Before leaving the room, still chuckling, he was hit on the back of the head with a pillow.

* * *

**lolomg. **Yeeaaahhh … he's kind of weird. LOL as if you didn't know. But these stories are ridiculous. Especially the last one. HAHAH.

It's so dumb.

**plz. **So, you know the drill. You like it, you tell me what you liked, etcetera. I need to know what I'm doing right, sooo~ Do it. :'D It might be updated for a while, but still.

**manrii.**


End file.
